Zelda: The Guardians of Almighty
by Wolfy1221
Summary: I know that a lot have people play spirit tracks and notice that link and zelda have a big relationship in the whole game unlike phantom hourglass. But when a cut-scene with zelda as a phantom it feels like an actually phantom with his own mind helping you. Plus anjean said that the phantoms were possessed by Cole so they weren't evil.Thistory is about a relationship witha phantom
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda**

**The Guardians of Almighty**

Chapter 1: Tower of Spirits

After Zelda's body was taken, me and spirit Zelda set out for Cole who is currently have is lair in the tower of spirits. "Full Speed Ahead!" yelled Zelda. "You certainly want your body back Zelda" said link. "Enough talk, go faster said Zelda. Okay jeez. Yes we made it! Where is Anjean? Who? I think she means me boy. You're Anjean. Indeed. But the tower of spirits has been taken over by Cole and this is the only safe floor. But we need to get to Cole and rescue Zelda's body! I have a sword and shield cant I just destroy those monsters? Hmph. If you really want to commit suicide then go through that door and brace yourself. That won't be a problem. We will go there immediately. Now is the time to act Link! Wait NO I don't even know what is But I don't I figure wait I uh fine lets go. Link then went upstairs to the second floor. It seems unguarded. Be careful though. Stop worrying nothing will happen to me at all. AHHH! Just then a metal armored fiend appeared before him. Spoke to soon? Link runs back to anjean. ANGEAN! What is it? T-There was a b-big gigan..sounds like a phantom to me. Phantom? Yes a phantom.. they are guardians meant to protect all mankind and the tower of spirits but since Byrne freed Cole, he now has the power to possess any small fragment of the spirits. The phantoms aren't supposed to attack. SMALL FRAGMENT?! THAT THING BROKE THE FLOOR WHEN HE SWANG AT ME! Anjean, is there any way to defeat or avoid them? Well there is their back. Only the hero of time or the demon king can hit it successfully though. Are you willing to try it? B-but I'm no….hero. What he means is that he will try it completely. ZELDA! Come on link you have to try man! B-bu..you don't know what its like without my body! I cant do anything good but talk and float! Everyone in the castle is probably worried about me a-and I'm w-worried about them! I know what they are going to do with your body though. HUH? YOU DO? TELLL MEEEE! They are using it as a resurrection for the demon king. As in the grossest thing a princess can think of is about to use your body as his own. … Zelda? L.. ! YOU GOT A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION AHEAD OF YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND EVERY DETAIL OF THIS? YOU GOT TO GET MOVING 100%! I WILL BE WITH YOU THE ENTIRE TIME! LET'S GO KNOW! DON'T WORRY! Um.. GET MOVING! Y-yes ma'am…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Phantom

Oooohhhkaaayyy! Now what Zelda? Um well the phantom went the other way so try to outsmart it. Okay!( After hours of failed attempts to outsmart a phantom.) AAAAAHHHHH! Hehe I took him that long to find you! YAAAHHH! Look link! A purple floor! What does that have to do with anything though! Anjean told me that purple floors mean that those areas are not filled with the temples curse. IM IN! but..but that phantom can still see you!? How!? Umm link..i can fell something about this kind of phantom…like it's not fully cursed. LOOK ZELDA A WALKWAY! Good lets hide then…LINK HE TURNED AROUND HIT HIM NOW! HIIIYAHH! (the phantom froze) …..um is he dead…? Hmmm link I still sense some energy from him be careful.. …. (just then the phantom turned at link and try to hit him. AAAGgghh! LINK WATCH OUT! (the phantom stop right before his sword touched link) huh? Urrgggh urrrgghh the phantom can talk Zelda? Apparently… what is your business here…wait what happened to the tower..AND ME? um well first tried to kill me? L..Link? what happened to you? ? you know him link? NO! don't you remember anything? (anjean steps in) #heheh I see you have freed the phantom link but now I should start explaining…# explaining what? #Well first of all you ARE the HERO of time….# what? How? No! #When Cole knocked you out that's when you lost your memory.# you were the chosen human to help protect the spirits of all demons who try to claim the world. that is why they are sealed underground

_**Authors Note**_

_**So I got a little lazy when writing chapter one but I think I improved this one a lot. After I wrote halfway through this chapter I loved it so far. Usually my stories are not this good anyways but I think this one is actually pretty nice. There will not be a chapter that will make you understand the title of this fan fiction for a while so hold on I'm working on it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Story of the Spirits

_**Author's note: before we begin the story, I would like to say I was a little bit lazy of writing chapter 1. I always hate writing or reading beginning chapters. It just makes me upset and impatient. Heh. So I'm more productive to do it know after my sum-up of ideas for the upcoming adventures. phantom, #anjean, link does not have an icon, {Zelda, (narrator, &Cole, *Byrne, [malladus, metaphor for a group of people**_

(anjean, link, Zelda, and the phantom are still on the second floor) anjean do you remember the legend of the spirits?. #yes I do#. #a long time ago before the hylians existed, the goddesses of power, courage, wisdom, give order to the land. Wait! The hylians? What the heck is a hylian ? #yes yes I will tell you but first you need to listen# but the hylians are closest to the gods right? H-how did you know that I-i…I don't know…I just said it. {Link your acting strange.} Your memories are struggling to come back, if I had to guess. #ahem... Anyways back to the story# /everyone but anjean: right..sorry./ #Din the goddess of power used her power to create land and surface in the world using heat and steam.# #Nayru the goddess of wisdom used her power to create sources and substances using liquids and solids.# #Farore the goddess of courage used her power to create life and love in the world using solids and sources. {oh yeah, my mother used to tell me that story before she died.} That's not all the goddesses then created the hylains who were closest to the gods but that ended when the demons had it and descended to raid and rule. a war between the gods and demons spread much blood from hylians The gods then had it and sent 7 spirits to the human world to lock down the demons unexpectedly beneath the earth. the key to unlocking the spell is in this tower. #but one of the spirits named Byrne have brought the demons back in action# #know they are trying to revive the demon king.# you should know that you are the last of the hylains, basically you are the hero of time. huh? and I'm your guardian phantom as well HUH? Phantoms don't just guard the tower, they guard their assigned human. #go to the 5 other spirits and they will help you.# HUUUUUH? {Link hurry up! Anjean told us what to do come on!} But i.i DON'T KNOW WHAT GOING ON! Link lets go BUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN O(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Sacred Instrument

(Link and Zelda, and er...Phantom set out on a not fully explained and questionable quest and finally leaves the tower of sprits after a long talk.) Ok..ok let's get this over with… {That's…sort of the spirit link.} Hey Phantom dude, how to we find the first spirit? Actually there mostly called Lokomos. I don't know exactly where he is but I was told that he is hidden in the deep woods over there. {ok then phantom} okay I'm getting sick of calling you phantom. you already said that in the intermission in-between this and the last chapter Well now I'm going to do something about it. {How bout we name you….Steve? No Metal Man? No {Blue eyes?} No Rick? No Mido? Ezlo? John? Mike? Jacob? Roperi? Raven? Navi? What the hell do you want me to call you!? *sigh* if you want to call me something, call me Jake {Jake?} That was my assigned identification L.O.G.O. well..Okay then, on to the forest. (Link sets his tracks to the forest until..Jake stopped him whoa hey! You're not planning to just carelessly drive in there are you? You can't just barge in there! those are the forbidden woods; you could easily get lost and die. Damn it! Besides the way to rebuild the tower is to use the songs of the spirits using a sacred instrument. S-sacred instrument? {OH! I have a special pan flute that has been passed down from my royal family from generations to generations. Is that it?} Yes! so where is this item? {Back at the castle} Good thing it is just around the corner I would have died of anger if I had to go back from the forest to the castle. (Jake peered at the castle and the back and at the forest.) jee….lucky us… (after these 317 words link and Zelda and Jake went to the castle.) {ah, it's been so long since I've been back home; everyone is probably worried about me} no duh. (Link rushed into the castle looking for Zelda's room.) This place is a god damn maze! You're telling me Hey how come you aren't noticeable to the guards!? SHHHH! God, calm down; remember when you though I turned away back at the tower but it was a fake out? heheh yeah…that..Was…..not...My best work. as long as we stay focused we can get past them. I've been wondering; have you always have that white splatter on the rear of your horns? why would you ask something like that in a time like this Link? well excuuuusee me prin-I mean Jake, but concealment is important here. I know that but just because its white doesn't mean its bright! _heheh. Nice rime. _I know that but just because It's NOT bright DOSEN'T mean it's NOT seeable! Well What Do You KNOW? YoU couldn't EVEN FACE ME CORRECTLY IN THE TOWER! YOU RAN AWAY FOR 2 HOURS! HEY! THAT'S DIFFERENT! YOU WERE A HUGE HUNK OF METAL! I CAN DESTROY A GAINT MONSTER IF I WANTED TO RIGHT NOW! COMING FOM YOU? THE ENGINEER BOY? WHO JUST GOT HIS SWORD YESTERDAY AND HE SAYS HES GOT EXPERIENCE! _Damn it he's right…..I can't comeback on that one….i got to stop swearing in K+ fanfics. _W.. …well YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS THE ONE ON THE SECOND FLOOR BY HIMSELF IN A SMALL ROOM BARLEY FIGHTING WHILE THE OTHERS UPSTAIRS ARE TRAINED ARE MUCH MORE STRONGER THAN YOU! (they stood at each other for about 6 seconds after that coment.) … 1HOLD IT! You're surrounded, everyone was clearly told not to travel these rooms until the case of the princess was closed. 1 2HANDS UP! 2 {way to go guys} /link and Jake: HE STARTED IT!/ To be continued.

**Link:WAAIIITTT!**

**Me: WHHHAAT! This chapter is to long already.**

**Jake: why are you making me act like I'm some kid on the playground?**

**Link: yeah and why are you making me some idiot man actin all cocky?**

**Zelda: I'm fine how I am**

**Jake: well we are not**

**Zelda: HEY Wolfie guy!**

**Me: what?**

**Zelda: keep up their personality it's fun to watch!**

**Link: well at least I sound better than metal boy over hear.**

**Jake: very clever but you know you're a cocky little impatient boy who dosent care about the dangers and acts all ready to face them but then you end up running away from them! Also you're horrible at comebacks!**

**Link:….**

**Jake: Like I said..**

**Heheh! So how'd you like it? Don't worry I will be posting sooner now. I like were this is going! By the way I forgot to mention this XD; I don't own any characters for the legend of Zelda. © 2012 Nintendo All Rights Reserved as it says on the site! 1 stands for guard one and I think you know what 2 is…..in a couple chapters the title will make a LITTLE sense; NOT a lot. You'll understand the title in the last chapter. I also have a surprise for you guys in a couple chapters. Sorry that it took long and it IS long. See ya in the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Fallen Plan

Zelda, Link, and Jake got kicked out of the castle. Zelda looked up at her window from outside. Clearly the flute was visible.

"Maybe I could fly up there and grab it" said Zelda "its not too high"

"Yes you go do that Princess!" said Link forcefully

"I think you guys are forgetting something" said Jake

"What possible things are we forgetting" yelled Link "It's not that hard to just fly up there and grab it." "_Wait maybe I should rephrase that"_

Zelda peered at Jake. "What are we missing?"

"if it involves another story, forget it" Link said. "_Heh forget it, nice." _"Look Jake, just let us stick to the stealth and you stick to the personal guard thing."

Jake sighed. "Ok then." "Go for it."

Zelda flew higher and higher up to the 2nd floor. She glided to her room and saw her flute sitting on the cabinet. "Ok there flutie!" said Zelda "you're coming with me!" Zelda went for it and grabbed the flute. "?" "What the hell?"

"What's goin on Zelda?" asked Link

"I can't grab the flute!" yelled Zelda "Wait, that's what we're missing!"

"Heh, good job stealth boy." Jake said.

"Hey shut up!" Link hissed "It's not like you're a real figure!"

"No, but I have more knowledge about this adventure than you ever will." Jake said acting all cocky. "She's a ghost, and a parted soul cant interact with a full figure." "Anybody ought to know that"

Link couldn't really respond to that. Eventually Zelda gave up and went back down. They went back to the castle town to plan for a break in.

"Ok so what's the plan?" Zelda asked

"Well obviously the 1st floor is out of the question" said Jake.

The three thought for moments for a plan to get to the room until one of them finally cracked.

"I-I got an idea!" yelled Link "Today is the ceremony right?"

y-yeah! Said Zelda

"See those little flag things hanging?" link asked "we will climb up the stone wall and slide down the rope that's convienently placed near Zelda's room to get the flute!" said Link

"hmm, that just might work!" said Jake

"Yeah!" Link said

They didn't notice till they were done speaking that the postman was delivering mail next to them. He saw the huge hunk of metal with glowing eyes of the color blue. The postman quickly put the mail in the postbox and slowly walked backwards away.

"I think you guys are to exposed out here" said Zelda "let's go somewhere private"

They went to the back to the train and expressed their idea there.

"That plan might work but we are visible during the day, we'll strike at midnight."

Jake lit up a lantern and set it on the floor. While Link and Zelda Sleep, Jake cannot however. So he stares at the window and waits for the sunset to come. A few hours passed and it was not quite midnight yet.

"Link! Zelda!" Jake yelled.

Link struggled to get up "What is it Jake? Link calmly asked while yawning. "It isn't twelve yet."

Yes but look! Yelled Jake

Link looked out the window and woke up completely along with a loud gasp waking up Zelda! "Hyrule Castle is…BURNING?" yelled Link.

"What's happening?" yelled Zelda as she went to the windows where everyone else is. "gasp! THE CASTLE WHATS HAPPENING!" Zelda yelled louder than Links yell. To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Burning Flames

**Where we lest left Zelda, link, and Jake was on the train waiting for midnight to strike for their plan to sneak in the castle which got burned at 10:34 for some unknown reason. Find out why in this current chapter. Sorry it took long!**

Zelda zoomed across the castle but couldn't really do much. Link and Jake ran after Zelda while seeing the citizens running off away from the castle.

"D-did Cole do this?" Asked Link as the two ran to the castle.

"N-no this isn't a normal fire." Said Jake. "It looked like a special kind of…..magical fire?"

"Ah!" yelled Link as the fire consumed his entire left leg.

Jake pulled Link of the edge and said "There is no way we can get past this fire!" "I-I-I'll be right back! Make sure the citizens evacuate!"

"Uh-Okay!" Link yelled as he ran to the town.

Several Citizens ran past Link as he tried to calm them down.

"Um there is a town on the port side! Uh sorry about your burning home! Free room service in the latest hotel in Whittleton! Hey you can't spell fireworks without fire ha! Uh-um you don't have to deliver my mail anymore Mr. Mailman! Jake where the HELL ARE YOU!"

Meanwhile Zelda was spiraling around the fire around the castle.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell started this fire; is everyone okay!?" said Zelda as she panicked all over. "Wait what is that?" Zelda said a she move over towards the biggest flames.

Meanwhile again Jake scurried across the field a found trees near the train and cut them with his sword. "I really hope this works!" said Jake as he twisted the leaves and branches.

"Come on Jake; help me" Said link as lava consumed his only exit. "I need-help; someone help me!"

Lava was engulfing Link's legs and slowly moving up. "It…hurts…"

"LINK!" Jake yelled as he threw a whirlwind at him.

"Ah a whirlwind!" Link yelled as he blew all the fire away.

As the fire went out there was still one flame left. A big flame. Zelda was over there.

"Hey Guys check this out." Yelled Zelda from a distance.

Jake and Link walked slowly until the fire got clear enough to see through.

"Is…that..?" said Jake. "SLYY!"

"Who?" asked Link.

"You don't need to know" said Jake. "I got this one."

"You don't know what you're dealing with Jake." Said Slyy "You never going to quit are you?"

"You know each other?" said Zelda

Before anyone could answer Slyy walked out of the fire and revealed himself to the group. Link was shocked in surprise.

"Holy Gods of the Triforce!" Link said dramatically. "You're a…."

"Torch Phantom." Jake finished.

To be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Slyy the torch phantom.

**We last left off where link, Zelda, and Jake confronts the source of the fire only to find out they meet Jake's Rival whose name is Slyy.**

Jake and Slyy were at their starting positions as if they were in a brawl at the midair stadium. Jake was just waiting for something to happen completely focused on his fight, waiting. Slyy on the other hand was completely prepared, he is perfectly ready and cocky enough to win at one hit. They stood there for a couple seconds but link was impatient.

…..

"Uh…" link said.

…..

"Hurry UP AND DRAW!"

Slyy looked at link unaware that Jake has struck. Slyy wasn't harmed. Slyy thrust his flaming swords sword forward pushing Jake back; he landed two more hits on Jake and charged his sword up enough for the grass around him to whiter and burn. He kept on hitting Jake with his sword. Jake couldn't hold back anymore.

Zelda and link were watching the poor phantom struggling with the flare.

"Jake you can do it!" yelled Zelda.

Link was confused as he was beginning to see a pattern since the first chapter. "Come on Jake!" Link Yelled. "BEAT HIM UP".

Jake was really worn out and could not hold back anymore.

"Come on Jake!" yelled Zelda "Uphold the flame of destruction." Zelda yelled unaware of what she said.

Jake heard what Zelda said and suddenly his eyes turned a really bright red. His sword hummed and glowed golden as the Triforce. His suit of armor turned the brightest of all of the color blue that's seeable. The Triforce logo was glowed on his armor. Jake pushed Slyy out of the way and charged at him at super speed. Slyy just stood there not worried.

Jake swung his sword in one hit. This attack caused a huge explosion. Link was hanging onto a stump while Zelda was doing just fine (A.K.A already dead.). Link rubbed his eyes.

W-what happened? Asked Zelda

"I don't know…JAKE!" yelled link

The fog cleared up.

Having a clear perspective of Slyy's victory against Jake. Slyy's sword was stabbed into Jake's chest.

"We…don't…die….so easily…" said Jake, for those were his last words…

Slyy only smirked. Jake faded into blue dust and was sent to the spirits in heaven.

Slyy looked at link and Zelda. Link was in his battle stance but he was filled with nervous fear.

"Leave Now!" Slyy yelled at him.

Link and Zelda ran across Hyrule until he reaches a snow bound land.

"It's no use Link!" said Zelda. "We're completely lost!"

"I can't believe this is happening! Said Link. "Jake died and we didn't even get to the first Lokomo!" "Can this get any worse?"

Just then a bunch of white wolfos, snowmen, boboklins, hogs, and Ice chuchu's surrounded the two.

"I guess it can.." said Zelda

TO BE CONTUNED…..IN A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!

**Zelda: WAIT! Christmas special?**

**Wolf Link: yea**

**Jake: WAIT! I just died before Christmas?**

**Wolf Link: yea**

**Jake: Before Link?**

**Wolf Link: yea**

**Link: HEY!**

**Jake: Just my luck…**

**Link: How many chapters will this take?**

**Wolf Link: don't worry Jake you won't miss the special..**

**Jake: Really? How? I'm Dead.**

**Link: HELLO!? CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME!?**

**Zelda: Jake, remember when you said "We…don't…die….so easily…"**

**Jake: Oh yeah..**

**Link: HEY GUYS!**

**Wolf Link: Well lets close up this chapter for today! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Link: BUT I HAVE SOMETHING TO SA**procced to next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Anouki Village

**Last time: Jake's Dead, Link and Zelda is Lost. In a snow bound land. And it's almost Christmas! What will come next! Happy Holidays! **

Link was luckily rescued by the anuki. Zelda followed.

"Welcome outsider!" said the chief

"What where am i?" said Link.

Before Link could say anything else he received a present.

"Here" said the chief. "I can't tell who it's from but you're supposed to keep it.

"Um..ok" said Link.

"Don't open it yet either guy." Said the chief.

Just then a little anuki appeared. "This guys over here will be your guide." Said the chief.

"My name's Led…what's yours?" asked Led. "Don't be shy"

"My name's Link" said Link "Follow me." Said Led as he walked out of the chief's house.

Link and Led took a full tour throughout the village. It was covered in snow. Even the pool was icy. Link didn't fell right. Led didn't notice. Zelda was just following along.

"Led?" asked Link. "Do you know what's in this gift?" "no…." said Led.

"But they said there was something special in it." Said Led.

Link didn't look at anything he showed him. His mind was completely focused on the colorful box. After a couple minutes of touring around, link finally stopped to look at the last area in the tour.

"And this is the last area!" said Led cheerfully. "The AnukiTree!" "I represents the soul of our kind, the activity of our weather."

"Woah…" Link gasped. The pine tree was 40 feet tall!

"Would you like to put an ornament of your own?" asked Led as he gave link an ornament with his mark on it."

"S-sure.." said Link as he walked towards the tree. The bottom of the tree was completely full. "How do I?" said Link.

Suddenly, link gasped as a mysterious golden light glowed one his left hand the same time his ornament glowed green also with the increment of that mysterious golden triangle. Link teleported up to the very top of the tree and took up the highest space that no one could reach.

Then...he woke up.

Yaaaaaaaah! He shouted

Don't worry link! Yelled Zelda. I'll save you!

Consequently as zelda tried to catch link, he fell through her.

oh yeah. said zelda. I forgot I was a ghost

**Wolf Link: um...why is this chapter so short?**

**Zelda: didn't you make it?**

**Wolf Link: no...**

**Zelda: ...**

**Wolf Link: just say your line...**

**Zelda: okay but first...**

**Zelda: Link!**

**WolfLink & Link: Yeah?**

**Zelda: Ha! I wanted to do that badly!**

**WolfLink & Link: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Zelda: Wolfy does not own the legend of zelda series and only has a passion for making fanfiction. The only two characters owned by him is Jake an Slyy. Real series is owned by Shigero Miyamoto.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHapter 9: the way back

"so you're saying you need to restore the spirit tracks and restore princess zelda back?" Asked Ledd.

" yes and believe it or not she is right here." Said Link

" I know. I can see her"

What? Link asked.

Later after the spending the time clearing things up. Ledd joined them.

Jeez where stuck! Said Ledd.

All I have is a whirlwind but that won't cut it...

Hey guys! Yelled Zelda. Look!

Fire was burning over at the path leading the power of spirits.

I have an idea! Said Ledd.

Ledd took out a boomerang and swiped some of the fire and melted the snow for link zelda and Ledd to pass through.

Wait Link! It's Slyy! Said Zelda

Oh crap!

Who's Slyy? Said Ledd

Slyy turned around. They all ducked. Slyy went closer and closer. Link jumped at him almost as he was using an !A! Attack from wind waker and sliced his back.

That has to hurt said Ledd

It won't. Said Zelda

So

Slyy was not any different for some reason but they were able to run away before he could catch it. They made it back to the tower of spirits.

Welcome back link. Said anjean.

Anjean gasp when she saw links left hand

*So the legend of the gods still survived after the destruction of the kingdom*

What?

It is nothing. Did you restore the forest tracks?

Links face dimmed. "We couldn't even get the spirit flute after the fire".

We are all dead! Jake's dead Hyrule's dead Zelda's dead!

Calm down boy. Said anjean. The spirit flute is still in this world. It cannot be destroyed that easily.

Actually. Said Ledd I saw Slyy with an object that looked like a flute.

Really? Then well have to find him

Very well then Link said anjean.

Without knowing. A Wolfos was following them

To be contined.

This fanfiction will soon be altered as an anime.


	10. Update

guardians of almighty is currently on hold


	11. Chapter 10 Preview

Chapter 10: Twilight

Without knowing their was a white wolfos following them.

Look behind you link! (Zelda)

Link turned around and did a Jump attack.

Wait dont do it! (Zelda)

Link held back and fell on his Face.

Which one is it!? (Link) That's your choice. (Anjean) Whats with your aim? you looked like an idiot. (Ledd) No i didn't! (Link) You sure? You didn't look so good. (Zelda) Yeah im sure (link) You did fall on your face (Anjean) So? (Link) You tripped when you got up. (The Wolfos)

Link's face got red

Okay fine, say what you guys want. (Link) Wait, who are you anyways? (Link) I'm Twilight, i came from the dark realm, and was sent to kill you. (Twilight) By who? Cole? Directly? (Zelda) I was directly sent by Ken. (Twilight) Ken? (Link) Ken was the first ever Warp Phantom. He is only able to warp in his current continent. (Anjean) So...does that mean i have to kill you? (Link) That's only unless i kill you first. (Twilight)

They started to fight but not really normally.

What are you guys doin? (ledd) Link stop it! BOth of you! (Zelda) **Twilight isn't that bad!** (ledd)

Link stopped and so did Twilight. Twilight suddenly faded black and Link started glowing white.

**Full version coming soon. **

**Note: i will start highlighting words related to other games.**


End file.
